


Beezlebub 2

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Beezlebub [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Boomerang is released from prison after a gallery owner had aided the police in capturing him. Boomerang decides that he should pay Kiera a friendly visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beezlebub 2

**Author's Note:**

> I decided, well KieraKay demanded, that there be a second part to Beezlebub. I played around with it for awhile and this is what I came up with. We are catching up with Captain Boomerang after he’s released for serving his sentence.
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but this story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

____________________________________________________________________________________  
Boomerang took a deep breath stepping outside the prison. He'd been counting down the days until his release. All 730 days. Everyday Kiera occupied his thoughts, the woman that had outsmarted him and landed him back in prison. At first, he actually admired the woman. It took some brass to set up someone like Boomer. He actually believed there was something between them. Sure it started as convenience, and he wasn't complaining since she was easy on the eyes, he typically didn't form an emotional attachment but there was something about her. As time went on and the more he thought about it, Boomer's admiration turned to anger. Besides working out, dwelling on Kiera's manipulation was the only thing he had to pass the time. Now that he was free, he knew exactly who his first visit should be.  
__________________  
The feeling of something gently stroking her bottom lip, startled Kiera from her slumber. A hand clasped over her mouth before she could yell. Her eyes were large in fear as she could feel the heavy weight of someone over her. Just as her eyes adjusted to faint light streaking from the Windows, the familiar face appeared in her vision. "Surprise." Boomer deadpans. 

She swings at the arm still holding a hand in place over her mouth and it causes a haunting laugh from the man. As he removes his hand Kiera probes, "What is wrong with you?" 

"I hadn't seen ya in awhile, ya know, thought I'd drop in."

She swallows down the sudden pang of guilt before replying, "Didn't need all the theatrics." 

She silently reveled in the fact that he was still looming over her and a new feeling washed over her. Boomerang must have sensed it because his lips bear down on Kiera's with a bruising force. She hadn't been with anyone since she sent Boomer upstate and now she remembered why. His large hands roamed over her body as they continued to kiss. 

Growling he commands, "Get undressed." She eagerly nods and begins fumbling with her clothes. Boomer stands up kicking off his boots and socks, peeling off jackets and his shirt, and finally dropping his pants. Kiera took in a sharp intake as she looked at the bulky specimen before her. Boomerang reached down and started rubbing his semi hard cock.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about ya Beezlebub." 

Her eyes flicked from his hand working his cock up to his face. He slowly licked and bit his lip looking down at her with a lustful stare. 

"Tell me. Have ya been with anyone?" Kiera slowly shook her head no, it was the truth. She hadn't really found anyone to catch her attention like he had. He smiled, "Good. I want ya to show me how ya been touching that sweet pussy while waitin' for me." 

Boomer’s eyes followed as Kiera’s fingers gingerly trailed down between her breasts, over her stomach, and along her entrance. His eyes flicked back to hers and his chest rumbled. 

“Touch yourself.” His lust filled voice demanded. 

Spreading her legs wider, she started rubbing her wet slit and folds. Boomer’s breathing remained heavy as he watched her fingers work, his own strokes remaining steady as he worked his shaft. Kiera began kneading her breast as she moved her middle finger over her clit and into her core. A soft moan escapes her mouth at the pleasurable sensation. Her hips move against her hand to create friction as her fingers continue to work. Their eyes momentarily meet and he growls, “Get on all fours.” She pulls and pinches her nipple one last time before rolling over to position herself. She rubs her clit as she waits with anticipation for Boomer. 

“I’m gonna show ya what you’ve been missing sweetheart.” 

His hands firmly grip her hips as he teases his cock at her entrance. She cranes her neck noticing the beads of sweat forming over his skin and it turns her on even more. He smirks as he slowly slips the tip of his cock inside her stopping. 

“Captain…don’t tease me.” She begs. With that plead he quickly buries himself in her. The Captains head flings back at the overwhelming sensation and he pauses for a moment. His hand finds her neck while the other pulls her hip as he mercilessly pounds into her, each stroke reaching deeper than the previous. Kiera’s moans and Boomer’s carnal grunts flood the room. Sensing her climax quickly approaching, Kiera pinches and rubs her clit. Boomerang leans over Kiera changing the angle and hitting the perfect spot inside of her. She lowers her head biting the sheets as her climax erupts. Boomer doesn’t slow down and continues to his hard thrusts through her orgasm. He suddenly leans back on his heels, gently guiding her back with his hand on her throat. He bites and licks along her neck while thrusting upwards. A hand finds her breast. His body shudders beneath her and his thrust increase. Boomerang bites down on her shoulder as he is overpowered by his release. After he comes down, he licks and kisses her wound.  
Kiera whispers, “Welcome home Daddy.”  
__________________  
Boomer was surprised how easy it was to slip back into Kiera's life. She had offered to let him stay while he got reestablished. He almost laughed aloud at her offer but managed to contain it. He could tell Kiera felt guilty, she didn’t have a very good poker face. It made him wonder how he allowed himself to be set up by her. He shakes his head in self-disgust. Walking into the gallery, he looks around and makes his way to the back. Kiera would occasionally ask him to help move and deliver some of the larger pieces. He happily obliged, it gave him a job and access to the wealthy. The rich bastards had no idea he was tipping himself while walking around their house. 

He spotted Kiera on the phone in the loading bay. While she was preoccupied, he wandered to her office. Earlier this morning she had mentioned a tech guy would be uploading new software to all the gallery computers. Boomer smiled when he noticed the software was still being uploaded. Stepping into the office, he glances down at the name badge. 

“Doug, is it? We need to have a little chat.” 

_“Ya Big Fish?” He begrudgingly eyes the man._

_“What’s it to you Crocodile Dundee?” Boomer has to fight down the urge to lay the fat man out. He needed this favor in order for his plan to work._

_“I have a proposition for ya.”_

_Big Fish motions for Boomerang to sit and snaps his fingers causing his lackeys to scatter._

_“I heard ya have a warehouse down by the docks. I need it. Maybe doctor a few papers so it’s appears to be in someone else’s name.”_

_Big Fish smiles, “A little revenge?”_

_“Ya could say that.” Boomerang rubs his mutton chops at the thought._

_“I could arrange it but I want you to help me out in return. I heard you’re getting out soon. I want you to help my boys with a heist. We need someone with your skill set and I’ve heard what you can do with those boomerangs of yours. You’d get a cut of course.”_

_The Captain takes one long look at Big Fish before nodding, “Okay.”_  
__________________  
"Inmate! You've got a visitor." The prison guard yelled pointing his baton at Kiera. She slowly stood up from the table tossing her cards down. She was a bundle of nerves making her way into the visiting room. When the guard opened the door, she wasn't prepared to see Boomerang sitting. 

"You've got 30 minutes. Make them count." The guard announced before heading to the coroner.

Boomy watched the guard retreat. "He seems nice." 

Kiera stifles a giggle. "In fact," he slowly begins, "they're much nicer here than where I go." Her brows furrow as she notices the side of his mouth twitch. 

"Boomy...baby," Kiera pleads but he sends her a deadly look. 

"Ya see, I spent A LOT of time thinkin'. About you… us…the whole ordeal." His hand moves in exaggerated motions as he speaks. "I can't believe you bested me. A Sheila of all people!" Kiera's eyes narrow at the man as he speaks. A small smirk spreads across his face when he leans in and whispers, "So I did somethin' about it." Her hands shoot up to her mouth in shock at his confession. 

_The police barged into the gallery with Carl following closely behind. “I told you we’d be watching Kiera.”_

_She shook her head in confusion, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”_

_Carl throws down documents highlighting several illegal sells all in her name. There are even photographs of a warehouse containing black market art and a deed in her name as well._

_Boomerang smiles from across the street as he watches her being pushed into the patrol car._

"Guess ya could say I'm mad after all." He stands sending her a wink and blowing her a kiss. He nods to the guard as he walks out the door to enjoy his freedom.


End file.
